


Camping Trip

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autofellatio, Circle Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, Severus, the twins and Draco are on their annual camping trip. In the heart of nature they embrace their natural toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Around The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **They say May is the month of masturbation, so i thought, we should celebrate that right? Then this happened and I felt so awkward about it, I thought I would never ever ever in a million years post this. But then I finished the cover art and it turned out okay, and also Severus with a man bun (my newest kink) and even my dearest editor seemed to enjoy this, so I thought, okay. I'll give you something to read until For Charity comes out.**
> 
> **BUT BE WARNED. This is PWP. Full porn. Dont even look for a plot. Look at the tags, that's the story, i'm serious.**
> 
> **Some other heterosexual couples are mention (Draco/Ginny, Fred/Angelina, Ron/Hermione) in about half a sentence, but I didnt include them in the tags.**
> 
> **If you want to see the cover art without the title, click on the link below the pic :)**

# 

[Cover art](http://lizzy0305.tumblr.com/post/118768668245/cover-art-for-camping-trip)

# Around the Fire

Crickets chirped in the quiet evening. Somewhere in the woods owls hooted to each other. Something moved in the bushes, probably just a fox who had smelled out the leftovers they had dumped at the base of an old oak. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Draco and Severus were sitting in a half circle around a crackling fire, legs stretched out, a bottle of Jarl in their hands, quietly watching the stars and the darkened field in front of their little camp.

They managed to find a perfect spot for their annual camping trip this time. They had set camp at the edge of the forest, near to a small creek. No settlements were anywhere nearby, the road was pretty far away as well; only if they listened really hard could they hear the heavy trucks driving by. Otherwise the clean rivulet provided the only distracting sound around them.

Harry’s green eyes lazily wandered over his friends. What a weird bunch of blokes they were, he thought. Five years ago he would have never imagined that there would come a time where he would willingly go camping with Snape and Malfoy. But the war had changed all of them and brought forth interesting romances. Namely Draco and Ginny’s relationship. They got together after Draco joined business with the twins after the war. Soon enough he became a regular visitor at Molly’s Sunday lunches and with time both Harry and Ron got used to the idea of having their once loathed schoolmate as a part of their group.

Back at the beginning of this unlikely relationship, Arthur Weasley realized that his only daughter’s chosen partner might have a hard time fitting into this group of brothers, so he suggested that the Weasley boys (that of course included Harry as well) take out Draco for camping during one weekend. Draco agreed, but with one condition: he would bring an ally, who turned out to be Snape to everyone’s astonishment. However as more and more ales got poured down their throats, old prejudices started to vanish. By the end of the weekend Draco and the twins were merrily dancing around the fire, while Ron and Harry (fresh cadets in Auror training) got themselves a mentor and informant in Snape. They had been working together ever since catching rogue Death Eaters and wanna-be Dark Lords.

Now, five years later, they were friends, almost a family, repeating their camping trip yearly, usually in May, when the weather was already good enough to be sitting under the stars.

“Merlin bless good old Perkins,” George noted quietly, raising his beer in salute. “What we would do without his tent…”

“Buy one that doesn’t smell of cat piss?” Malfoy offered. “You could have at least cleaned it. It’s getting more fucking disgusting year after year.”

“Charlie said, he would,” Fred apologized. “But then that Horntail went into labour and suddenly he had more important things to do.”

They were missing three people this year. Charlie got detained by a birthing dragon, and Percy had an important conference about legalizing flying carpets in Great Britain, while Bill was currently being rescued after he’d gotten himself stuck in ancient tomb in Egypt.

Malfoy sniggered, “Though we all know how excited he was to come with us this year.”

Harry felt a small blush creep across his cheeks which had nothing to do with the campfire in the middle of their half circle. Charlie’s growing interest in him was hard not to notice, but he still hoped it was just a weird form of brotherly love, and nothing more. Charlie was a good bloke, but – Harry cast a glance towards Snape – not quite what he wanted.

“Oi, shut your gob, Malfoy,” Ron hissed. “You might be family now, but don’t think for a second I’m not up for getting your arse kicked.”

“Oh all right, Weasel, you think you could actually beat me?” Draco taunted with an eyebrow wriggle and a teasing grin.

“Any time, Ferret. Any time,” Ron assured him with a similar grin.

“Auror training got you cocksure, but Severus here tells me you’re not all that good when it comes to a mission, now, isn’t that right?”

“Oh please,” Snape answered, “leave me out of your cock fight, will you, Draco.”

“You bloody tosser, what the hell are you talking about me to the ferret?” Ron cried throwing an empty beer bottle at Snape, who sent it towards the fire with a flick of his wand.

“He’s teasing you, Ron,” grinned Harry.

“Teasing my ass,” Ron said turning to the blond. “Come on, Malfoy, let’s settle this,” he smirked challenging.

The twins started chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” right away. Harry sighed. ‘ _Not this again_ ’, he thought as he watched his friends with a smile. Snape however sent a red spark between Draco and Ron.

“Come now, we all know what this is really about. Out with your cocks, measure it and let’s be done with this once and for all.”

They laughed and Fred cried, “You heard the wise old man! No need for fist fights, you can get this settled the good old fashioned way too.”

“Come on, Ronniekins,” Fred added, “we know what you’re hiding there, no need to be ashamed!”

“You’re mad!” Malfoy cried laughing.

“Afraid, are you?” Ron taunted him.

“You wish Weaselbee,” grinned Draco then stood up.

Ron jumped up from his camping chair as well and pushed down his sweatpants and underwear with one jerk. Malfoy followed him and pulled out his cock too. The twins were roaring with laughter, Harry was grinning widely too, Severus just rolled his eyes.

Malfoy gave an experimental tug on his dick and then looked sideways at Ron. “This feels nice.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed with a grin, mimicking Draco’s moves. They both plopped back down into their chairs. Ron looked at Draco’s cock and grinned. “Mine’s longer.”

“Are you kidding me,” Draco snorted. “You call that a decent cock? I had a thicker flesh in my hot dog just now.”

“Oh really,” Ron grinned. “You know, you can eat this too, if you want.”

“I’d sooner suck a cactus, thank you very much,” Draco retorted sniggering.

Ron, his hand still tugging carelessly on his prick, looked around. “Come on, don’t leave us hanging. Cocks out, all of you.”

Fred obliged without any fuss, unzipping his jeans and pushing down his acid green briefs. “A good wank in the heart of nature? Who would say no to that?”

George opened another beer, drank half of it, and then reached inside his pants. He caressed his prick with slow but firm strokes, getting himself slowly hard.

“Oi, Harry,” Ron said suddenly, “as our resident expert, what do you think? Which is the better, his or mine? Keep in mind though, I’m the one protecting your arse out there in the field,” he added warningly.

“Fuck off, you bloody wanker,” Harry snorted, palming himself through his jeans. His cock was slowly coming to life, too. “You’re both in for a big surprise if you think those raisins will make any man’s mouth water. I pity ‘Mione and Ginny.”

“Now I understand,” Fred grinned, “why they keep saying Ron and Draco has a big heart. Compared to that, anything would seem big, I reckon.”

“You and you,” Draco pointed at the chuckling Harry and Fred, “can both sod off, you hear me.”

“Hold on,” Severus said and Harry could see, he also had a hand on his crotch, his thumb brushing firmly over his manhood. “What on Merlin’s beard makes Potter the expert here?”

“You can have this privilege,” Harry muttered to him quietly, before he pushed off his jeans too. His navy blue underwear followed right away. He hissed slightly as the spring evening air touched his sensitive cock, but then he wrapped his fingers around his thick shaft and felt immediately warmer. Snape stirred next to him.

“Well,” Ron said, “He’s the one who likes cocks, isn’t he?”

“Not all,” Harry stated quickly. “I wouldn’t touch his,” he pointed at Malfoy, “even with a stick. No offence.”

“No worries, Potter,” Draco said cheerfully, “it would probably crawl back inside me if you came nearer.” Draco waited until the laughter died off then looked at Severus. “But I guess the same criterion fits you as well, dear godfather of mine, not just Potter. Though I’m not sure the others knew this already. Did I just out you?”

Severus looked around and given some of the gaping faces he suspected that some were unaware of his sexuality.

“I knew,” Harry shrugged, though in all honesty, _hoped_ would be more accurate. Snape had always been very hush-hush about his private life and though there were signs, one could never be certain and Harry sure as hell didn’t dare ask.

“Easy for you, you’ve got a bloody radar,” Ron commented. “I don’t care who the judge is as long as he’s voting in my favour. So what do you say, Snape?” He fisted his cock and made sure it stood straight. Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wait,” Fred said, “is this between the two of you, or all of us. I’m not quite in my best shape yet.”

“All of us,” Draco grinned, “So hurry up.”

“Kneel just here, Draco,” Fred pointed at the grass between his legs, “and help me blow it up then.”

“You wish,” Malfoy sneered.

“That’s not fair, though,” George said one hand messing up his hair, the other moving up and down on his shaft. His cock looked almost identical to his twin’s; not too long, but really thick, with bulging veins that seemed highlighted in the fire. “Snapey, old boy, out with it, too, c’mon! Fair is fair, after all.”

All the eyes turned to Snape, who shrugged, then with a smirk that seemed rather wicked to Harry, he opened his black jeans and parted the flies. He reached inside and pulled out his prick too, his motion followed by a satisfied sigh.

Harry’s harsh moan was swallowed by the uproar of the appreciative hollers and whistles. Thankfully.

“Look at that!” George cried leaning forward slightly. “Our good old Slytherin has a damn snake in his pants.”

“A bloody anaconda that one,” Ron frowned. “Bloody fuck,” he looked down at his cock and added, “That puts me straight out of this competition...”

“Dear little brother,” Fred chuckled, “ _that_ puts us all out of the competition.”

Harry stared at the elegant, long cock speechlessly, his mouth watering at the sight of it. He could probably put two hands around it and there would still be place for his mouth to suck on that soft, red head. Its girth was so wide, Snape’s fingers could barely reach around it. As he thought about how that cock would feel inside him, his own prick swelled up even more. Snape’s prick jerked between those slim fingers and Harry looked up, licking his lower lip.

Suddenly, he found himself in the crossfire of cold black eyes. He looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks burn.

No one else seemed to notice Harry’s little incident. They were quiet for a while, only the fire was cracking between them. The young men were sighing softly, their hands sliding slowly on their dicks. Ron leant forward and let some spit drool out of his mouth and drop right onto his cock. He groaned then bent back stretching out his legs, pushing his knees apart. Draco was sitting with his hand behind his head, his right hand massaging his bollocks, lifting them, then letting them fall. Fred sat low on his camping chair, almost lying in it, one hand jerking his cock with fast strokes, while he gripped his balls with the other. George had his legs crossed at his ankles and was tugging on his cock slowly, looking almost bored, his eyes stuck to the red flames.

Harry’s eyes however found their way slowly back at Snape and his gorgeous cock. The man was leaning back, his head bent back too, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. His hand was unmoving and fisted around his thick erection, but his hips were moving up and down. Harry watched almost mesmerized as Severus was thrusting through his fingers, the head of his cock emerging wet and shiny. His moves weren’t hurried, they were lazy and leisurely; sensual in the orange light of the fire. Snape’s mouth involuntarily opened after every couple of inhales, after which he had to wet his lips. Harry yearned to help.

“Mm fuck…” he groaned deeply, quickly averting his eyes before Snape noticed his staring again.

“Oh right, so how are we coming?” Fred asked, his eyes half lidded. “Make it a nice circle or…”

“My arse,” Draco grinned. “Whoever comes last makes breakfast tomorrow. I’m not waking up early to serve you lot like a bloody elf, that’s for sure.”

Ron groaned deeply, “I think… oh fuck… I’ll be out of this competition soon…”

“Oi, oi,” George sat up suddenly with a huge grin on his face, “do you still remember the spell Bill taught us?”

The Weasley boys all seemed to understand what he was getting at and even remembered, as they suddenly bent forward, leaning over their cocks like schoolboys over the table and picked up their wands. The other three just watched them, frowning slightly, hands momentarily stopped in motion.

“On three,” George motioned like a real conductor. “One, two-“

They pointed their wands over their cocks and as all three of them started chanting the spell, they made small upward spiralling circles with it. “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, make my cock wet and slick too.”

“Don’t tell me that actually works…” Severus noted incredulously but almost immediately he was proven wrong. Thick, transparent liquid came out the Weasleys’ wands and flowed over their erections. When they deemed it enough, they flicked their wands upright and it stopped. Their jolly laughter echoed in the dark forest.

“Oh, now that’s much better,” George sighed deeply, as he wrapped his hand around his dick and started rubbing it once again. His fingers made a wet, squelching sound but ran smoothly on his hard flesh.

“That can’t be one of the Ministry allowed spells,” Snape noted and for only a second, Harry managed to resist the urge to look at him, but then his resolution left him. He looked and watched and took in the sight of Severus Snape relaxingly caressing his beautiful cock. His long, slim fingers stroked the lengthy member, the upright stroke ending with a slight twist just as the wet tip became embraced by his palm. He was grabbing into his jeans and black underwear with his left hand, pressing them away from his junk. Occasionally, his thumb would brush against his bollocks or rub more firmly against the round balls, making Severus hiss slightly.

Harry concentrated back on his own cock. His member was rock hard between his fingers, his balls heavy on his palm. His pointing and middle fingers were gently rubbing against his perineum. How he wished to slide them further down and circle them around the rim of his arse. How he wished to part his knees ever further apart and press a finger inside himself and then another one and prepare his tight arse for that big cock on his left. Show Snape that he could too offer everything a man like him needed.

“You’ve known us long enough, Severus,” Fred grinned. “Do you honestly believe we would go to the Ministry to get a lubricating spell permitted?”

“Oh so it’s one of the experimental ones, is it?”                                                                  

“Not really,” Ron said between deep moans. He seemed like he was close enough already. His legs were wide open and his hand was almost manically running up and down his long shaft. “Dad’s been… oh boy… oh Merlin… here I come,” he grunted, his fist now solely focused on his almost purple head as he stroked himself with fast jerks. With one last grumble he came on his old Chudley shirt, his cock spurting white ribbons of come. He kept on lazily stroking himself, the satisfied grin never leaving his face. “Well it seems breakfast is up to you now,” he looked around, pleased. “So the spell. Dad taught it to Bill, at least that’s the legend. Then it went on from there. We’re pretty sure it wasn’t Dad who invented it, so it must be a family recipe or something. But it works like a charm every time.”

“Am I the only one here,” Harry asked abandoning his cock for a second and raising his right hand to his lips, “who prefers the good old method?” With that he spat into his palm and then grabbed his cock with a reverse grip. “Oh that’s good…”

“I second that,” Severus remarked quietly and Harry managed to catch him looking straight at his cock. The glance, regardless how innocent or random it seemed, peeked Harry’s attention and made his dick twitch, while his hips bucked up slightly. He could barely hold back his moan, especially when he saw Snape inhale in a huff and his tongue slowly flicker over his bottom lip. Then Severus looked up, straight into Harry’s eyes as if he’d known he had been observed and added, “Especially if it comes from someone else.”

Gulping, Harry looked away quickly, making a mental promise to himself that he would keep his eyes strictly on the fire from now on.

“I kind of envy you,” Draco remarked in a low tone, watching the fire hypnotised. “My father never taught me anything like that. It was more like, Draco this is how a Pureblood acts properly, Draco don’t touch the Mudbloods, Draco a Slytherin never reveals his true intensions. Lucius Malfoy is so bloody uptight, if I hadn’t been born, I would doubt he knew that pissing wasn’t the only thing he could do with his cock.”

Everyone snorted, but Snape’s laughter was like a deep rumble that drifted under Harry’s skin and washed over him like a soft caress.

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” he said with a sly smirk. “You’re father knows exactly how to use his cock, believe me.”

“Ooh,” George hooted, “Slytherin gossip! Let’s hear about old Lucy and his little snake.”

Snape grinned, not minding at all that five pair of eyes were on him. His hand jerked around his cock relentless but not hurried in the least. “I wouldn’t call it little, per say, but he’s not as blessed as his son. But he knew how to use it. Your father fucked anyone, who could have offered him anything in return.”

“And what did _you_ offer to him?” Fred asked with a coy smirk.

“Excuse me, but I never needed Lucius Malfoy’s cock to help me. As you can see, I’m well suited myself, and I could handle things on my own.” Snape’s own smirk looked dangerous. Harry didn’t doubt his words. Snape was ambitious and Slytherin enough to use sex as a weapon.

“Apologies,” Fred grinned, his tone teasing. “ _Undoubtedly,_ that wand is big enough to rule the world, Professor Snape.”

Snape recoiled suddenly, his movements stilling. “I’m not your professor, Weasley,” snarled the wizard and for a moment Harry thought he would jump up and leave. He was suddenly reminded of Snape from five years ago. Vicious, unfriendly and bitter.

“Chill out, mate,” Fred said holding up a hand. “It was a compliment, not an insult.”

“Weasley, you fucking tosser,” Draco said leaning forward and looking at Fred with narrowed eyes. “How would you feel if I pointed out that your fucking _brothers_ are sitting next to you as you jerk your wiener?”

Ron spewed his beer right over the fire, making the wood sizzle. “What the bloody fuck brought that on? Fred just said he’s got a big dick, what’s wrong with that?”

Harry looked at Snape who had his eyes on his knee, his hands still folded around the base of cock, motionless, his erection slowly faltering. ‘ _We can_ _’_ _t let that happen_ ,’ he thought to himself.

“Wankers,” he looked at Ron and Fred, noting from the corner of his eye that Snape moved and looked at him. “You just can’t think of him like that anymore, especially not now. It’s just fucking weird calling him that, isn’t it? Professor… as if fucking Dumbledore would be here or something. Just shut up about it. He’s Snape, and that’s it, right?”

Harry turned to Snape with a smile, which he intended to make warm or reassuring, but as he found himself eye to eye with intense black eyes, which ever so slowly moved from his face down to his chest, then even further down, his smile vanished, his lips parted and he all but moaned. Harry’s green eyes dropped to the lengthy erection that once again seemed to be swelling up and as he watched it, he started stroking himself again. Snape let go of his cock and Harry’s gaze followed the slim fingers as they returned to the well-known face. Snape licked his fingers, his black eyes not moving from Harry. His fingers, now glinting wetly in the light of the fire dropped back around the thick cock, which twitched keenly just before the contact.

Harry let out a moan, the thought of that firm erection being inside him way too overwhelming suddenly. Severus looked at him, but this time, Harry didn’t look away. For almost a full minute they jerked, eyes connected, hands sliding on their hard-ons with a matching rhythm.

Then Fred spoke again and Harry looked at the ginger. “I still don’t see the problem…” he shrugged. “He was our professor, so what? I’m pretty sure we all had a few wet nights involving one of our teachers, right?” He looked around, expectant.

George nodded, “Professor Hooch,” he said with a longing sigh. “The way she rode a broomstick got me all hard. She seemed the kind of lady who would dominate the crap out of you. And you would be grateful for it.”

Draco agreed. “I once did detention with her. We cleaned the changing rooms. Well, I cleaned the rooms, she just sat there, the bench between her legs, and polished the school brooms. Up and down, her hand moved… up and down… up and down. I’ve never been so fucking hard in my life. The door barely closed behind her and I had my cock out, two strokes were all I needed and I was coming on the fucking floor I just scraped… uh fuck…” he moaned and his eyes closed. His hips bucked up as he said in a strained voice, “Well hello, Rolanda…”

“What about you, mate?” Ron asked, looking at Harry, who cleared his throat quickly. His own fantasy was sitting right next to him, cock out for even the stars to see, hard and long and aiming towards the sky, so much better than any fantasy he himself could produce.

He tapped his temple with a pointing finger and grinned at Ron, “What’s in here, stays here.”

“Salazar Slytherin,” Snape said in a faraway voice. “His was one fucked up portrait. He was in the prefect bathroom, whatever for no one knew. Probably to keep an eye on who enters. He was a handsome man with a wicked tongue. If you let him, he would talk you hard in no time then insist you paint on his canvas, too. What times those were…”

“That’s creepy as fuck…” Fred sniggered.

“It was surprising at first, I admit. But proved to be… rather educational.”

They all quieted suddenly as Draco moaned with his mouth pressed tightly together. He jerked his cock forward, trying to get the last drop of semen out of his slit and off his hand too.

“Oh bloody fuck, you got me, you tosser!” Ron cried out wiping off his leg.

“You got blessed,” Draco chuckled sounding almost drunk on pleasure.

“Fred,” George slapped lightly his twin’s leg, “we better hurry up too. I hate doing breakfast and I hate your food. You better not come last.”

“I’ve got a brilliant idea Georgie,” Fred grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. “Ten galleons that you can’t shoot into the fire. What do you say?”

“I say you’re about to lose ten galleons,” he grinned wickedly and quickened his strokes, his thumb and pointing finger making a perfect circle around the head of his cock.

“Neither of you,” Draco betted as he sat with both his hands on the back of his head, one eye closed the other watching the twins, cock still out, slowly shrinking.

“I say both of them,” Ron quipped and raised his beer to his mouth. He burped loudly then added looking at Draco, “You don’t know them. This is a regular thing.”

Fred leant forward and shifted to the edge of his seat, George following his motion too. Their techniques were different. Fred cupped his balls and rubbed them, his right hand moving mainly around his glans, while his bother shifted his hand all the way down his full length then up, covering the tip of his cock, sliding his palm over it, then moving his hands downwards again.

They were both grinning as they came, hitting the centre of the fire perfectly. Ron threw a fist in the air and cried “Yes!” while the twins fell back into the chairs, still gently massaging their pricks.

“Damn it, George, we’re too good at this…”

George nodded at Fred, then noted in a barely audible tone, “I think I still have some Lepricone gold somewhere.”

“Don’t you bloody dare!” Ron cried.

“Just joking, little brother,” George laughed. “Pass me that packet of crisps and a beer, will you? I always get hungry after coming.”

“Make it two,” Fred sighed.

Ron shoved the items at them, which resulted in some familiar bickering, but Harry tuned that out.

“It’s between us now, Potter.” Snape remarked, with a half-smile, which seemed seductive as fuck to Harry.

Harry eased back into his chair and let his head drop back, too. The others’ chattering seemed suddenly distant to him. He was aware of only one presence to his left. He fisted both his hands around his cock and moved them up and down, his thumb shifting over his sensitive head after every upwards stroke. He was halfway aware of the black eyes on him, but his mind simply could not care. The same way as he didn’t bother taking his eyes away from Severus’ long erection anymore. He let his body take control of him and move of its own will, thrust up into his hands with slow motions. Then his right slid back over his bollocks then even further down, rubbing his perineum, slipping just for a moment over the puckered skin.

“You just wish,” Snape whispered in a deep, velvet voice no one could hear but Harry, “you could finger yourself, don’t you?”

‘ _He understands_ ’, Harry thought and laughter broke out of him, happy and ecstatic. “Yeah,” he grunted. “Oh fuck yeah…” he pressed down his fingers even more firmly, clutched his cock and fucked his own hand, moaning loudly, forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t alone. String of swear words slipped past his mental shields and he begged for his mind to not let slip one name, hold back just that _one_ _fucking name_. Instead he gasped and swore, “Ah yeah… fucking shit…” his hand moving, jerking around his erection, and precome leaking from his slit, his cock made sleek with it. “This’s bloody good…” he muttered then he whimpered loudly and he didn’t take his eyes off Snape’s cock, not even for a second, just watched him as he pumped himself too, one hand around the base of his dick and his balls, probably trying to prolong his orgasm, while the other slid firmly around his glans, moved smoothly up and down his long length, so long and thick, fuck, Harry wanted to feel it. Feel it pushing inside, stretching him, moving, pressing deeper and deeper and fuck him with rough moves. “I’m… I’m…. oh _fuck_!” he shouted at last, his eyes closing, his whole body tensing. He could feel as his hot semen shot over his chest, drops of come landed on his chin and arm too, the rest was leaking still over his hand. He couldn’t stop stroking himself, wouldn’t stop, he never wanted to, it was so good, amazing, pure bliss.

He couldn’t get the satisfied broad grin off his face, not even when he looked around to find all the eyes still on him. He wiped the come from his jaw and licked off his thumb without thinking. Snape’s sharp intake of breath was the only reaction, though. He hoped the others didn’t notice, or at least wouldn’t mention if they did.

“That was one hell of a show, mate.” Fred said. “I almost reconsidered Angie there for a second.”

Harry shrugged bashfully and felt around on the ground for his wand to cast a cleaning spell. “I can’t help it…”

Fred looked over at Ron, “Was he always this loud?” He asked while Harry cleaned himself.

“I never heard him,” Ron admitted. “I thought he doesn’t do it, or you know, goes out under the cloak or something. But he could be as loud as he wanted after he basically slept with the Half Blood Prince’s-”

“Sod off, Ron!” Harry cried right away, just as Snape’s head snapped up and he asked, “What did you just say?”

“Oh, sorry,” Ron giggled as Harry sent murdering glances his direction. “Not like that. But you have to admit, you spent a lot of time with that book. You were a bit obsessive about it.”

“Unbelievable! What part of sod off wasn’t clear?” Harry groaned and pointed his wand at Ron. Red sparks flew out of the tip.

Snape suddenly grabbed Harry’s wrist with his right hand. With his right hand that was previously on his cock. His right hand, which was still wet with spit and precome and was around Harry’s wrist at the moment. Harry knew it was wrong and weird and probably a bit insane too but he felt suddenly so aroused he could probably get hard within minutes.

“Were you now?” Severus asked then with a half-smile.

“What if I was?” Harry answered defiantly, his gaze wandering from Snape’s right hand on his wrist, to his black eyes, then down to his cock which seemed harder than ever. A drop of transparent precome glistened on the top and Harry was inches away from leaning down and licking it off.

“Nothing,” Snape answered and let him go, but Harry knew there was more to this than what he let on. “Nothing whatsoever. It’s simply good to know that one’s heritage is well used.”

“Oh it was well used.” Ron snorted. “Muffliato got me through that camping trip, too. I had to do it while Hermione was right outside the fucking tent and Harry almost next to me. Oh it was just so wrong, but fuck… so good too.”

“I don’t think I needed to know that,” Harry murmured and the rest laughed again.

A few minutes later, Draco spoke with a lazy tone, his eyes shut. He was probably almost falling asleep already. “Severus, what’ll it be for breakfast?”

“What do you want?” Severus asked back. “We don’t have pancakes.”

“Damn. Eggs and bacon then?”

“I can manage that,” he took a sip of his beer and reached beneath his black Auror shirt. His eyes were closed and he seemed completely occupied with himself, so Harry didn’t even try convincing himself that he should look away. He feasted his eyes on Snape as the man caressed his chest, then toyed with one of his nipples.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Fred said quietly. “Coming last, I mean.”

“When you’re my age, Fred,” Severus replied with a sluggish smile, “you will realize that these kinds of things need to be properly enjoyed and not rushed. If it means, I have to do breakfast, so be it, but I will bring out the best of this.”

“Wise words, from a wise man,” Fred said solemnly and once again, raised his beer in a salute.

Snape just laughed, darkly and deeply and sending another shiver through Harry, who thought, if things go on like this, he might be up for a second round before they go to bed.

Severus stretched out one leg and laid his cock against his stomach. He caressed it with the flat of his palm, his hips hitching up to make the contact firmer. As his shirt now only covered half of his chest, Harry had an excellent view of his muscles, shifting beneath his skin, tightening every time he thrust upwards.

“Hey, Severus,” Fred started hesitantly, “can you… nah, nah… forget it, I can't ask that.”

“What?” Snape asked back peeking through his long eyelashes.

“Nah, forget it…” Fred said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“I just watched you shot your come in our camping fire and I still have my cock out for all of you to see. What could it possibly be that you feel you cannot ask?”

“Can you…” Fred seemed to gulp, uncharacteristically anxious for only a moment, then he collected himself. “Oh hell, can you suck yourself? I mean you’re really big and… I was just… is that even possible?”

“Is it possible?” Snape echoed tauntingly, eyes fully open now. “Of course it is, have you never tried?”

“Not everyone is as blessed as you,” Ron said, pointing at his flaccid cock, sill poking halfway out of his pants.

“It’s not about length, Weasley, it’s about flexibility. And _that_ can be improved with practice.”

“You mean…” George spoke too, leaning forward. “You tried it?”

“Of course I did.” Snape looked around frowning at the gaping, young faces. “Bloody hell, you’re looking as if I said, I had fucked Voldemort.”

“Isn’t it weird, though…” Ron grimaced. “To suck your own… I mean… that’s your own…”

“Cock, yes,” Severus nodded firmly. “You do realize that I am _gay_ , right? I suck _other men_ _’_ _s_ cock for pure joy. My tongue has been up in men’s arses and I’m pretty sure so has your best friend’s,” he looked sideways at Harry who confirmed the accusation with a grin and an enthusiastic nod of his head. “And you’re freaked out about the fact that I suck my own cock?”

“Oh yes, thanks for that vivid picture…” George grunted. “I’ve never thought about it like that…”

Snape snorted, then noticed that Fred was watching him, his hand over his mouth. Snape smirked as if to confirm Fred’s thoughts.

“So you _can_ do it?” Asked the twin.

“Yes.”

“Can you… now?”

“What, you want me to suck my cock now?”

“Yes,” Harry said a bit too eager.

Snape watched him for a few seconds, a calculating look in his black eyes. Then he said, “It’s been a while, but I can try.”

“Yes,” Harry said again, but it came out as a moan, “please,” he added a bit more collected but Snape still smiled at him coyly.

Severus pushed down his pants to his ankle, then flicked his wand over his palm. At first, Harry didn’t know what he had conjured but then Snape pulled back his hair and tied it into a messy bun. Harry felt himself getting harder just by the sight of that.

Severus cleared his throat and looked around one last time, but as no one asked him to stop, moreover everyone had a hungry, determined look in their eyes Harry hadn’t seen since McGonagall had talked about how to became an Animagi, Snape stretched his legs wide apart and hunched over his cock, which he held up straight with his right hand. He hooked his left hand around the lower side of his knee and simply pulled himself closer to his prick. He then opened his mouth, turned his head sideways just enough so he could look at Harry, then his tongue was half way out and licking the wet, glistening head of his cock.

Harry straight out moaned, secrecy be damned. That was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Severus tongued the slit, then kept licking over and around the glans. He let some drool dribble out of his mouth which his right hand smeared across his length almost immediately. He didn’t stop jerking himself, though his motions were erratic. He was slowly bouncing back and forth, only inches but it seemed to help. Soon Snape had the whole head of his prick in his mouth. His breathing fast, his moans loud, pressing through his cock filled mouth.

Harry heard the gasps of the others but it was only a distant noise, like the crickets and the crackling of the fire. His ears only heard the wet slurping sounds Severus made. His eyes were solely on Snape as his cheeks once hollowed from sucking then the next moment Harry could see the outline of his cock through his skin. Long, slim fingers pumped the thick cock, deep velvet moans filled the night and Harry felt himself lost in the moment and in those black eyes that refused to leave him.

“Keep going,” he urged Snape in an almost silent whisper. A plea not an order but Severus obliged, sliding his tongue over and over the head, teasing it with fast swipes. He grunted deeply suddenly and straightened up, his heels cutting into the grass as he pushed himself back. His hand, fisted around his cock, moved with fast jerks, up and down on his whole length. He threw his head back, spine arching, his skin glinting in the firelight, his moan keen and lustful, borderline desperate. His come shot right over his uncovered abdomen, it was flowing down over his still moving hand, white, opalescent, begging to be licked.

Harry couldn’t decide what turned him on more: the sight itself or the continuous strings of deep moans, never stopping, never faltering as long as Snape kept his upward strokes.

Then is if a puppet master had cut his strings, Severus fell back against his camping chair, his breathing slowly evening out, his eyes closed, his lips pulling up into a satisfied smile. He looked beautiful like this. Not the conventionally handsome type still, but post orgasmic bliss definitely suited Snape, Harry thought.

“Well that was…” Fred started, his voice faltering.

“Something…” George finished for him, still clearly in awe.

Harry opened another Jarl and thudded Snape’s arm with it. Severus cracked open one eye then grasped the ale, taking a long swig. His left hand was idly caressing his come covered belly, smearing his spunk all across his skin. Harry wasn’t sure, Snape knew what he was doing, but he didn’t have the heart to stir the man from his evident delight.

“I’ve never seen him this… peaceful…” Ron whispered and the others chuckled softly.

Harry let his head fall back against his chair then turned to his left, watching Snape, who was still smiling, oblivious to the world. Or not, as it turned out when his black eyes opened and glinted in the orange glow, while looking straight into Harry’s eyes.

“Cheers,” Harry said and smiled back at him.

“Cheers,” said Severus too, clinking his bottle to Harry’s, before, he licked off the semen from his fingers.

Harry just grinned. ‘ _What a time to be alive_ ,’ he thought.


	2. In the Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guys, here's the thing. One gotta be honest, right? Writing smut is hard (for me at least). You need inspiration, a mental image of what's happening and no matter how descriptive it is, it's still not how it looks in your head. But hey, one tries, one fails on occasion (hope this wasnt one of those occasions), sometimes one wants to crawl under one's blanket because _holy shit, did i actually write that down holy shit oh fuck_. So yeah, now you know. I feel so very very relieved you enjoyed the first chapter. And really very happy, the comments blew my mind, you guys were super supportive and just thank you sooo much :3**
> 
> **Editing is still done by the wonderful Sexy.Lil.Emo. Thank you darling!! All remaining mistakes are mine!**

Harry woke up to the sound of the tent’ zipper being pulled up, then a moment later back down. He stirred on the top bunk bed. He cracked open his eyes, but the roof not far from his head was still pretty dark. Dawn was only yet approaching, so he shifted to his side and closed his eyes again, willing himself to go back to sleep.

The other four men were snoring around him, Ron louder than the others. Crickets went to sleep, but instead of the insects, birds welcomed the new day with various trills. Harry heard the distant gurgling of the small creek next to them. He turned to his other side, trying to ignore the various noises.

His body didn’t seem like it wanted to go back to sleep. Or at least his hard-on was up and demanding attention. He turned to his belly, enjoying the pressure, but when he tried rutting against the bed, it squeaked too loudly. Not wanting to wake the others, he decided he might as well get out of the bed and help Snape with breakfast.

He put on his glasses and pushed himself off the bed. He changed into comfortable black downstring sweatpants and a dark grey baggy hoodie he got during Auror training all those years ago. He ignored his half-hard cock as best as he could.

Stifling a yawn, he unzipped the tent and shirked out, closing the flaps again. He heard some rustling from inside, but hoped the others could sleep a few more hours. He straighten up and only then did he realized that he left his trainers inside. The grass was still wet under his feet, the soft blades tickled him.

He looked around but there was no sign of Snape. The fireplace was cold and full of litter, scorched wood and ash.

“Where the hell did he go?” Harry murmured half aloud. He walked around the tent, his eyes searching for their missing member. The dew was cold but refreshing as he moved across the grass. The bottom of his pants darkened too as it got wet, but Harry didn’t mind. A quick drying spell and it would be all good again.

The sound of the creek became louder and louder as he got closer to it, then as he came out from between a group of trees, he finally saw the little rivulet and Snape too.

Harry stopped for a second and admired the view. Severus was still wearing his faded blue shirt and burgundy red pyjama pants. He was standing in the middle of the water, the rushing creek washing over his bare calf. His pants were tucked up so they wouldn’t get wet, however the splashing water still managed to lick his skin even knee high. His hair was in a bun again, on the back of his neck, locks sticking out of his head, drifting in the gentle morning breeze around his temple. He kept his eyes on the horizon, watching the day break.

The rising sun painted the bottom of the sky in a pale yellow. The dark clouds over their heads however were bathing in beautiful colours of gold, orange and slight pink. This was it, Harry thought, the exact moment of the _crack_ of dawn, when the colours were the most beautiful as if they had just spilled out of a broken container.

He pocketed his hands and walked closer, his eyes on the sky that paraded in millions of colours.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” he asked softly when he got to the verge of the creek. He tucked up his pants too and slowly edged into the cold water.

“Yes, it is,” said Snape and turned half way towards him and Harry almost slipped on an algae covered stone. Severus was, once again, rubbing his erect cock. For a full minute Harry didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t look away, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even breath or at least only barely. Snape was wanking in a fucking creek at day break and Harry honestly didn’t know how one was supposed to address that situation.

“Oh…” He stuttered, backing away. “I’m sorry… I… didn’t…”

“Really, Potter?” Snape chuckled. “After last night?”

Harry had to admit, that watching someone suck his own cock did destroy some barriers set by decent society standards. What some, _all_. He laughed awkwardly. “That’s true… But anyway, I’ll leave you to it.”

“And miss this beautiful sunrise?” Was all Snape’s reaction, then he turned back towards the sun, his hand moving with obvious motions.

Harry watched the back of the man, his morning wood slowly turning into a stone hard erection. Was that an invitation, he wondered. Carefully he moved a few steps closer to Severus. His feet were slowly becoming numb in the freezing water but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

Snape didn’t seem to object to Harry’s presence, not even when Harry stepped right next to him. He was holding on to a mug of coffee with his left. His right was slowly stroking his long prick.

“Where did you get that?” Harry asked nodding towards the coffee.

Snape shrugged, “I brewed it. I’ll make some for you, too, when we’re done.”

“Thanks,” Answered Harry, trying to swallow back the tickling warmness in his belly. He didn’t know why this sentence made him happy, but it certainly did. Maybe he like the sound of that ‘we’. Or perhaps, it was the idea of that finish, which made him joyful.

He watched Snape’s profile, noticing how some locks of hair that didn’t manage to get in the bun were wet and stuck to his face. Water drops glinted on his skin, rolled down his neck and disappeared under his shirt.

“What?” Snape asked watching Harry from the corner of his eyes. He took a sip of his coffee, and Harry marvelled how… homey he looked at the moment with his bun and his blue shirt and pyjama pants and his ‘ _Espresso Patronum_ ’ mug and his hard cock that he was leisurely pumping in the rising sun.

‘You look beautiful,’ was the answer but Harry knew he would never have enough bravery to say that aloud, so he just looked away and shrugged. He cleared his throat, then, not capable to ignore his own erection any longer, he stroked himself only through his sweatpants first, enjoying how good his cock looked almost piercing through the thin material.

“Eggs and bacon good enough for breakfast?” Asked Severus suddenly, his eyes on the sky, his breathing picking up.

Harry laughed; the impossibility of the situation getting through his sleepy mind. They were wanking for Christ’s sake, two gay men, one definitely attracted to the other, and they were talking about fucking breakfast. This was ridiculous, which in some weird way took the edge off of whatever madness this was. Somehow, the casual air between them made this situation that would have been awkward any other time, not just tolerable but actually rather… normal.

Harry simply couldn’t bring himself to feel awkward as he tugged his pants under his balls and pulled out his cock. Was it calming nature with the warbling birds and burbling creeks? Or the simple fact that after last night, nothing seemed immoderate? Whatever let him feel relaxed at that moment, Harry didn’t struggle against it and simply let himself go with the flow.

“Yeah, brilliant,” he answered. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Those dimwit twins think we should catch our dinner, so I imagine either hunting or fishing, whatever floats your boat.”

“You think we can catch something?” Harry asked looking aside to the other wizard, grinning. He had his doubts and wondered if Snape shared them.

“We don’t have fishing rods or nets or even bait. As for hunting I wouldn’t even know where to start. There are spells of course, but I’ll be damned if I know any that works for catching animals but isn’t an Unforgivable. And I want it noted that I deny to run around, chasing a rabbit and shouting the Deadly Curse at that poor creature.”

Harry laughed so hard at the mental image of that, that his feet slipped once again. Snape caught him, grabbing his arm. “Careful there,” said Severus. “I don’t really have a hand to spare just to catch you every time you slip.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re really busy, I can see that,” Harry grinned as he watched Snape’s long fingers return to his previously abandoned prick. And as always, as soon as he found it, he couldn’t let it go. His eyes were exploring every detail he couldn’t see last night in the firelight: the winding veins that bulged under the foreskin, the pink colour of the head, the nice arc of the long shaft, the hairless, round balls. “You’ve got a really nice cock.”

HOLY SHIT. Did he just say that aloud? Did he just… holy fucking shit. No. No, no, no. Please just no.

Snape could barely repress his smile, the corners of his lips were literally twitching as he answered with the most casual “Thank you,” Harry had ever heard.

Harry tried to ignore the previous slip and return to his urging business. He found himself wishing he had learnt that lubricating spell from the Weasley’s as he found his mouth suddenly too dry. He collected every drop of saliva and licked two of his fingers, smearing the wetness then around the glans. He held his cock in a firm grip, stroking himself with hastening motions and thought about how it would feel to fuck this man right next to him.

Good, he thought. Bloody fucking good. Sliding into tight wet heat, watching as that hard cock oozed precome over the black trail of hair that covered Snape’s belly… Oh yes, he would like that very much indeed.

He knew his moans were loud but he didn’t mind as Severus didn’t hold himself back either. Why should he, they were alone, only a bunny or two would be crossing the field at this early hour, and sure as hell that the others wouldn’t wake up any time soon. Harry closed his eyes and listened to Severus groan erotically, imagining that he was the one doing wicked things with the man and making him moan like this.

“Oh yeah, this is fucking good…” murmured Harry half aware that he was talking aloud again and not just in his head.

“Mmm,” agreed Severus relaxed, deep tone of his voice made Harry smile. He wanted to wake up to that sound, of Snape grunting and moaning in their bed, naked, uncovered, needy.

“Fuck…” Harry gasped, wanting just that. A long, sedated, dreamy morning sex was what he wanted. The arousing thought weakened his knees and he staggered slightly on the slippery, rugged stones.

“Careful,” Severus noted and Harry grabbed into the wizard’s right arm that stilled instantly.

Oh. O-oh.

Deciding that it was simply easier to ignore the newly arisen situation, he pretended that nothing weird was going on. His left hand stayed where it was, namely on Snape’s lower arm, while his right went on jerking himself. It was all good and fine, until Severus didn’t start moving again. Then Harry could feel as the muscles shifted during the slow strokes, which seemed now all too prolonged and sensual. Every twist around the head, palm sliding against the underside of the gorgeous cock – Harry could sense it all. Now, not only the groans, but the tell-tale flexing and momentarily pauses were also a good hint as to what Snape liked.

Suddenly, Harry realized with almost panic, that he himself wasn’t moving and he wasn’t seeing the vivid picture his mind granted to him. He was watching, staring at Snape as he masturbated, standing side by side with him. Harry raised his eyes to look at Snape, to see his face, to know his reaction, but the older wizard was watching the yellow sun, that was slowly showing itself just over the horizon.

Snape was way too controlled. His motions almost automatic, his lips sealed, his breathing too regular. Madness took over Harry, who didn’t mind in the least, and guided his hand lower on Snape’s arm, his fingertips reaching the inner side of Severus’ wrist. Snape blinked but that was all. Nothing else indicated that he noticed Harry’s hand on his.

Harry held on to the madness and a moment later the back of his fingers were brushing against the side of Snape’s cock. The black eyes closed and Snape’s lips parted. He exhaled ruggedly, it sounded almost a moan but not quite there yet.

It wasn’t madness that urged Harry further on, it was sheer lunacy and he obeyed gladly. He moved his hand, slid it over Severus’ hard erection and grasped it firmly. Snape moaned; an open mouthed, deep rumble broke up from his throat as his whole upper body trembled and he bent slightly forward for a moment. Harry’s fingers surged up and down on the long shaft he wanted to touch for so long, his grip hard, his thumb pressing firmly over the ridge on the lower side.

He moved both his hands, jerking himself and Snape too with the same rhythm. Severus moved with him, his fingers splayed over Harry’s, holding him there, guiding him, showing him where and how he like to be pleased. Harry’s palm rubbed over the pink head, his fingertips teasing the very top, rushing over and over the tip. He caressed the wet hard cock with the flat of his hand, then dropped it over those nice round bollocks, cupped them, juggled them slightly in his palm.

Severus watched him with wide open eyes, his black orbs following Harry’s ministration, not missing one gentle caress, hard stoke or firm rubbing. Soon he was all but whimpering, his hips jerking forward from time to time, his breathing hitching. He didn’t have to say he was close, Harry could tell, all but feel it in the way his cock twitched in his hold.

He let go of his own cock, and instead, took the mug from Severus, which he was clutching, holding on to almost as a last resort. Then the next moment, Severus searched out Harry’s left hand with his right and entwined their fingers around his erection. He used his own left hand to still Harry’s strokes, covering it fully and holding it in a firm grip. Then, ever so slowly, he started pushing forward, his prick sliding smoothly between their intertwined fingers.

“Yes,” Harry gasped, “yes… oh fuck yes…” His own erection was forgotten, yet he felt harder than ever. He, just as Snape, was leaking precome; the transparent liquid slowly streamed down his shaft.

The languid prods got faster and faster until Severus was fucking their tangled hands, pulling almost fully out then shoving back inside, again and again and again. His upper body was almost still, but his hips were jerking forward, ramming into the tight hole their palms created.

“Fucking… _ahh_...” Snape grunted as his control cracked into pieces. Hands and hips, thrusting, fucking, stroking himself, as he groaned loudly, a deep rumbling moan breaking out from him.

Harry freed his hand and shifted it to the head, rubbing the sensitive skin with his palm. Snape keened, next to him, shuddered vehemently. He tried to remove Harry’s hand, but it was too late. Harry got what he wanted; Severus was shooting his come right into his fist, filling it up.

Snape needed a moment or two to catch his breath and Harry stayed there with him, letting the taller man lean bodily against his side. Then Severus cleared his throat and Harry stepped slightly away. He wanted to retrieve his hand, but Snape caught it. Ever so softly, he pried open Harry’s fingers. He watched the semen covered hand for a second, then looked at Harry with a dark expression that sent a wide shiver straight to Harry’s cock.

Snape seemed to be perfectly aware of his effects on Harry, which must have been why he moved their hands closer and closer to his lips. Harry however pulled his own away and let his fingers close slightly.

Severus just raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Harry smiled. “I can't remember that spell.” With that he folded his hand around his cock again, Snape’s come making his strokes nice and slippery. He whimpered slightly, incredibly aroused by the hungry look Snape was giving him and his manhood.

“You want help with that?” Asked Severus slowly, his velvet voice now husky.

“I’ll be coming in a second,” confessed Harry, feeling the familiar coil in his belly as he jerked his fist around his shaft with fast, twirling moves. “Besides, you’ve got breakfast to do.”

“That is true.” Snape looked as he had completely forgotten his morning duties. He put himself away and leaned down to wash his hands in the creek.

Harry was breathing fast, watching the squatting man not two feet from him. Snape had to hurry or Harry would come right _on_ him. He had to still his rubbing for a moment and Severus finally stood up. He walked out of the little creek without any further word and picked up his slippers from the ground.

Harry turned his back to the sun and watched the man instead as he walked slowly away. He hoped this wasn’t the end. He hoped this meant something. Anything. He hoped…

Severus' steps faltered, then he stopped completely and turned back. The direct light of the rising sun blinded him. He shaded his eyes and tilted his head slightly, which seemed to help.

Snape was smiling as his eyes scanned him, Harry could tell even from this distance. He switched to faster strokes and watched the older man who once against started walking, but this time backwards and ever so slowly, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

“I’m so fucked…” Harry grunted. “If this only lasts during the camping trip, I will kill you…” He muttered to Snape, knowing he wouldn’t hear him. A few desperate thrusts and ardent cries later he was coming, the gurgling creek carrying away the evidence. The next time he looked up, Snape was nowhere.

When he arrived back to the tent, flames were merrily dancing in the fireplace again, on top of them in a huge pan bacon sizzled loudly. Sleepy-headed Weasleys sat around it, mug in their hands, waiting for breakfast.

When Harry and Severus’ eyes met, not even a flinch suggested that anything happened between them besides watching a nice sunrise. Severus held out his hand and Harry passed him his mug. Snape cleaned it with a tap of his wand and filled it up with freshly brewed coffee and a tad of milk.

Just as breakfast was ready, Draco joined them as well. He plopped down next to Harry, a blanket on his shoulders, and watched Severus eagerly as he handed out the plates.

“Hey, why does Potter have more bacon than I?” Draco cried out suddenly.

Harry gulped down his coffee and looked around, noticing that indeed, he had two more slices, even more, his pile of scrambled eggs seemed bigger too.

“Because Potter woke up early and gave me a helping hand,” said Severus casually.

Harry snorted, grinning wildly at his eggs, not daring to look up.

Perhaps, just _perhaps_ , this had a chance of lasting beyond the camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've been wanting to do a sort of porn challenge for soo long, because honestly writing about guys doing it the good old fashioned way gets a bit tedious after a while. I dont mean the position itself, but you have no freaking idea how refreshing it was to write about masturbation and hands jobs. like hardly anyone includes handjobs (and i dont think I have ever read about guys masturbating together) and they are sooo fucking hot (or maybe i'm just picking the wrong fics - feel free to give me recs) I dont know.**
> 
> **This fic is so bloody weird already because it's mostly based on actual fucking porn vids or gifs from tumblr. Feel free to help me out with your ideas, if you want. Maybe we can make this as long as you want it :)**
> 
> **Cheers and dont forget to celebrate the month of masturbation ;D**


	3. Under the Sycamore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This should have been posted a long time ago, but it's horrible how working can mess up my writing schedule. For those, who are reading For Charity as well, it will come, but writing is hard when you have roomates talking, and a tiring work. I really dont know how some of you handle work and writing too... I bow to your greatness.**
> 
> **So this. It's stil just porn. I dont have an excuse.**

“We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost.”

Harry gripped Snape’s arm and made the other wizard face him. “Say it after me: we do not know where we are. We are lost.” He articulated every word slowly.

Snape rolled his eyes and jerked his hand out of Harry’s grip. “We’re not lost. I know exactly where we are.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked back. “Then pray tell, why on Earth are we going around in circles?”

“We’re not.”

“Which way is the tent then?”

Snape made a motion with his arm that covered half the woods north-west to them. “Somewhere that way. We just have to keep going towards… _that_.”

“Okay, you know what,” Harry asked back with an irritated huff. “I am going to sit down here at the base of this nice… what is this, a sycamore?” Harry eyed the huge tree for a moment then just plopped down under it. “And you go on with your quest. The moment you get back to the tent and get your wand, you can simply apparate back to me and pick me up, too.”

“Or just leave you here to rot with the leaves.”

Harry shrugged. “Or that. Or you can simply stay. Sit here with me and wait until someone finds us. I know for a fact that is what one should do in case of being lost in the woods.”

“Well,” Severus sneered and turned on his heels, “that is exactly why your solution is unacceptable. We are _not_ lost.”

Harry glared at Snape’s back and shouted after him, “Well, good bye then! And good luck!”

Snape didn’t even deem him worthy of a wave of his hand, he just stalked off without any further comment.

“What a brilliant fucking Sunday…” Harry grumbled, throwing his back against the tree. This had been a horrible day so far but it still wasn’t as bad as the twin’s would be after they met Snape. It was their fault really, all of it.

After yesterday’s horrendous “let’s catch our own dinner” plan it really wasn’t a huge improvement. If it hadn’t been for Snape and his miraculous spices and whatnots, they would have had to eat simple chili beans straight out of the can probably. But Snape was brilliant once again and produced some awesome food out of the stuff he found among the trees, making everyone happy.

Then came Sunday and another one of the Weasley brother’s brilliant plans. After Penis Friday, and Hunting Saturday now it was Muggle Sunday.

“We should act all muggle,” they said. “Leave the wands and live a day like that, without magic,” they said.

_‘_ _How fucking moronic_ _’_ , Harry thought now, though he must admit, at least to himself, that it didn’t sound so bad at all when they had first proposed it.

They had food after all, even if only beans and bread, and probably some eggs; nothing even remotely as good as what Molly would whip out for Sunday lunch, but still, it was edible and Snape had the power to make it actually delicious with random herbs and mushrooms he seemed to smell out under bushes and sometimes on top of trees. They had already gotten the fire going, as well, so whatever would they need magic for, right? Well, as it turned out, wood was one of the things. Now that Accio-ing dry wood for the fire wasn’t an option, some people had to venture into the forest to collect some. And there in the woods, Harry realized just how lost he was without his dearest, beloved wand, even if Snape was right there with him.

They were _supposed to_ stay at the edge of the forest. They were _supposed to_ collect wood. But all of a sudden Snape was all “This way, Potter, I can smell rosemary,” and “Come, Potter, I think this is basil,” and then there was an actual boar and baby boars, _and no bloody wands._ Which resulted in running. A lot of running.

By the time the boar left them alone, they were somewhere in the thickest part of the forest, where sunshine barely got through the dense leaves and the bushes rustled dangerously every now and then. They wandered from there, having a wild guess at where their tent was, and just pushing and pushing through the underbrush.

Which is how Harry ended up sitting under a sycamore utterly fed up and Snape roaming the woods alone, not in the least lost, just not finding the way that lead to the tent, which he didn’t know where was. But no, _not lost_.

Harry looked around, hoping to see Snape coming back, but of course the forest was as Snape-less as it could be. They shouldn’t have separated, Harry knew that now. It was a bad idea; worse than Muggle Sunday, in fact. He wished they hadn’t.

They shouldn’t have argued either. He wished he could control himself more around Snape but it was god damn hard. Last morning… that dawn was an eye-opener for Harry. It was one thing that he was attracted to Snape. He had been since he was sixteen. What of it? He was attracted to many men. This thing that started Friday night as they were sitting around the fire, was something quite different. It was lust. Much more dangerous than the tame affection. It was burning. Wild. Demanding. It was this lunacy that made him grab Severus' cock.

But there was something else beneath all this lunacy and madness and tameness. Something that didn’t let him move any other time. That didn’t let him wake Snape last night and call him out of the tent. That didn’t let him squish next to Severus on the bed or let him pull him out of it at dawn and invite him to see another sunrise.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t common sense. Common sense left Friday night and wouldn’t be back until they didn’t apparated away from this blasted hellhole of a forest.

After their lovely wanks, sex would be just another step. They could do it, call it stress relief, and leave it behind like the ashes of their camping fire. The lust would be gone. The madness would be gone. But that other thing, it wouldn’t leave. It would grow thicker and thicker roots and cling to Harry’s heart, etched deep within, invisible under the surface.

Because this other thing planted the most dangerous ideas in his head: when the training was just too much it was this that suggested they should get a pint afterwards, knowing it would help him keep going, perform better just to impress; or that simple thought that giving a coffee mug to a coffee addict was brilliant, because Snape would always remember Harry when he drank coffee. Innocent on their own, but together a web of danger that lead to daydreams of mornings when he would wake to Severus' velvet, deep baritone, his touch, his kiss.

“Miserable sod,” Harry groused drawing his fingers through his hair.

These thoughts could be dangerous. Reading more into something that wasn’t there only as illusory hope could turn painful soon enough.

He banged his head against the tree, his fingers buried in his unruly mop of hair.

“Missing me that bad already?”

Harry looked towards the voice immediately, feeling relieved when his eyes shifted upwards on the familiar figure. He stood quickly as he said, “I’m _so_ glad to see you again.”

“Oh,” Snape reacted observing Harry, looking for any trace of sarcasm in his tone or his expression. But Harry just walked closer with an apologetic smile.

“Let’s go. We never should have separated. If you want to roam this endless, enchanted forest, then we will,” stated Harry.

Snape watched Harry for a minute or two, clearly confused about the sudden change in Harry’s attitude. “No,” he said then. “There’s no point. We’re lost like a Snidget in a snowstorm.”

“Oh,” it was Harry’s turn to be surprised. “Are we now?” He asked teasingly.

“Yes, yes we are, Potter,” snapped Severus. “What do you want? A bloody apology?”

Harry shook his head, smiling ruefully. “I want to get out of here. So do you. So what do we do?”

“Sit and wait,” answered Snape as he stepped to the sycamore, too. He leant against it with his back and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the roots and the lush green moss. Harry joined him, retaking his spot once again.

“I’m going to kill Fred and George,” promised Snape after a few minutes of silence. “Skin them alive. Feed them to the foxes or whatever creature crawls around these parts of Britain.”

Harry chuckled, “Don’t be so hard on them. It was a good idea. We were the idiots who got in too deep.”

There was another few minutes of silence between them, then Snape said in a very low tone, “Sorry.”

Harry knew this was about the spices, about dragging Harry around the forest, about arguing, about leaving. “You don’t need to be,” Harry reacted and smiled at the man. “It was me who wanted to get closer to the baby boar.”

“So we’re both at fault here?” Snape nodded slowly. “I can live with that.”

“You can just see their faces, can’t you?” Harry noted with a lopsided grin. “Laughing their asses off when we tell the story. Chased by a fucking boar. Seriously… I’ve been chased my many things in my life: dragons, Death Eaters, acromantulas, a basilisk, bludgers, hell, even you,” Harry listed. “But I never imagined there would come a time when I’d be chased by a bloody _boar_.”

“It didn’t just chase you, Potter,” Severus grinned, “You were running away from it, screaming like a little girl. Oh god, oh god, please don’t, oh Merlin’s bloody bollocks, please don’t,” he mimicked Harry’s frightened cries in a high pitched, finical tone.

“Oh sod off,” Harry laughed, elbowing Snape in the ribs, who hunched forward grunting painfully but still laughing as well.

After his chuckles slowly died off, and he stopped rubbing his aching ribs, Severus looked at Harry and held out a hand to him. “Here’s to never speaking about that boar to a living soul. Or a dead one for that matter.”

Harry accepted the hand eagerly, “Not a soul.”

“Not even Ron.” Snape added with a raised eyebrow.

“Not even Draco.” Harry said to him, his eyes never leaving the black orbs.

“No one,” confirmed Snape and they shook on it. Harry pulled back his hand, his eyes lingering on Severus’ lips for a moment longer, then he looked away.

Snape slid further down on the leaves until he was almost completely horizontal with the ground, only his head perched on a higher root that stuck out. It was almost as good as a pillow, moss-cover and soft and the perfect height and angle. Severus closed his eyes with a sigh, folding his hands on his belly.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked a bit too sharply. Snape’s arm was touching his hip and it made him uncomfortable.

“Resting. Waiting,” came the quiet answer. “You can start shouting if you want.”

Harry shrugged, though Snape wouldn’t see it. He wasn’t really in a hurry now to get out. This was nice. Snape lying next to him, the rays of sunshine that managed to break through the thick greenery striking his face and body with yellow blotches. The air was nice and warm this close to the wet ground, which smelled of leaves, earth and grass. The birds tweeted, shouting to each other, loud cheeps and chirps and deeper hoots, never left unanswered. The leaves rustled, a continuous undertone of the whispers of the forest. Water splashed and gurgled in the distance.

Snape shifted, scratched his belly, his shirt moving slightly up on his abdomen. Harry watched the white skin hungrily.

“Reminds me of the Forbidden Forest,” Snape remarked. “I sometimes went in there even when I didn’t have any business. Especially during the last year. I was alone in the Forest. No Dark Lord to serve, no Death Eaters to fight, no children to protect. Just me and the forest and the sounds. It was peaceful. The only time I felt peace for even only moments.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, not quite sure how to respond to that. His eyes closed down as well, while he listened to the deep rumble of Snape’s voice. “Not even imbecilic brats to save…” he murmured then, his voice teasing.

Severus quirked his lips. “I wouldn’t say that,” he noted. “You were often on my mind.”

Harry’s heart stopped for a long moment, but of course he knew what Snape meant. Harry’s safety was his duty, the purpose of his life. He couldn’t just leave it behind. And yet, the words made him tremble with need, made his hand itch to reach out and bury his fingers in those black tresses.

A blackbird landed a couple of feet from them, pulled out a worm from the ground and was off the next moment. Harry watched it, the sound of flapping wings making him open his eyes. His gaze drifted from the spot of grass then and moved slowly, inevitably, over Severus Snape.

Not even that boar was as dangerous as his thoughts at that moment. He could reach out and touch the man. Draw a hand under the black shirt and caress the soft skin. Search out a nipple and tweak it softly at first, than harder, waiting for the deep hiss that would warn him.

Would Snape let him? That was the question Harry feared to ask.

His astray thoughts lead him to a more terrifying and dangerous place. His cock stirred, blood pumping through his veins filled it up slowly.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ he cursed mentally. He reached down, trying to rearrange himself, before his arousal became even more perceptible.

“I don’t mind,” mentioned Severus offhandedly, black eyes watching Harry’s hands from under long eyelashes, then he closed his eyes and shifted slightly.

‘ _Oh fuck_ ,’ Harry thought.

He kept his eyes on Snape, his hands unable to move from his crotch. Could he? _Should_ he?

Oh hell, he did it sitting around a fire, he did it standing in a creek. Why the hell shouldn’t he do it right here, right now, under this nice, big sycamore. After all, it wasn’t anything Snape hadn’t seen before, was it? He shifted his palm over the small bulge in his pants. He caressed himself softly over his sweatpants, waiting to get fully hard. Though the pants were baggy enough, he didn’t grip himself, he just rubbed his palm leisurely over and over his prick. His finger pressed down with just enough force to make it feel good, but he didn’t hurry it.

His fingertips traced his length, up and down; slow, gentle touches and strokes. He felt the bump of the glans and let his thumb brush over and over it until a soft moan escaped his lips. He felt an intense gaze on himself, but when he opened his eyes to look at Snape, he saw that the man had his eyes closed.

He got completely hard much sooner than usually, possibly because of the other presence right next to him. He shuffled on the ground, hands flexing around the edge of his trousers, pushing them off, trying to wriggle them out from underneath his bum. He jerked his hips up, his cock pressing against his tight underwear.

“Oh god,” Harry moaned half aloud, his pants now around the middle of his thighs.

“What?” came the reply from his left. Snape sounded alarmed for a moment and his eyes were open, watching Harry.

“Felt good,” Harry pressed out, blushing.

“What?” Snape asked again, tone all casual now.

Harry glared down at him, his expression saying, ‘Please don’t make me say it,’ but of course Snape just raised an eyebrow and he did say it. “Thrusting up… uhm… rubbing it to my underwear.”

Severus smirked and dropped his head back on the mossy root, eyes once again closed. He seemed to leave the issue without any further comment and Harry returned his hand over his prick, still covered by said boxer briefs. His fondling now was a bit rougher, the absence of the dense fabric of his pants making the experience all the more heightened.

“Do it without your hands,” said Snape quietly. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes or looking at Harry. He just laid there, his hands on his bare belly, fingers intertwined.

Harry watched Severus for a second or two. Why did Snape care at all if he wasn’t watching? Damn the man. He wriggled a bit lower down, his head was on the same level as Snape’s now, their shoulders touching. He grasped the lower side of his own thighs to avoid being tempted, his elbows boring into the wet grass. He smelled dirt and rotting leaves, the inebriating, heavy scent of the forest. He listened to the madness once again and pushed up his hips.

Oh fuck yes it was good. His cock twitched and rose slightly from his crotch pressing more firmly to the underwear’s familiar material. It wasn’t soft as cotton or silk, but slightly coarser, and stretched closely around Harry’s lower side. The white elastic band was even tighter, holding down the fabric hence making the thrusts feel so brilliant.

He slowly let his hips fall back, every muscle in his abdomen tensing as he lifted his waist again, his arse never leaving the ground. The outline of his cock poked out through dark grey briefs, trying to get free.

It was hard, controlling his muscles, flexing them, clenching his whole lower torso, but it was worth it. His moves became faster. His cock rubbed against the close-fitting fabric, jerking up on its own, his arse pressing down hard against the thick roots. His moans were throaty, the air got stuck inside his lungs during every shudder of his body.

Snape moved next to him and Harry turned his head slightly to him.

It seemed Harry’s harsh groans finally got his attention. He wouldn’t take his eyes away from Harry’s cock protruding under his boxers. Not even when he drew his left hand to his nape to make the watching even more comfortable. He was smiling ever so slightly; the gesture sent a warm shiver down Harry’s spine.

Harry directed his focus back on his cock, watching his waving body. His fingers fisted his boxers, itching to grab and stroke himself with a firmer grip. His thighs were wide apart, stretching the fabric even more. Harry pressed and pressed up against it, feeling as the muscles in his stomach started burning lightly from the sudden excessive use.

Snape’s right hand fell to the ground between their bodies. Harry was only half aware of it at first but then, Snape inched his hands ever so slightly closer, his little finger touching Harry’s that was still gripping his thigh. He knew it must have been just an involuntary move, nothing he should read anything into. And yet, slowly he let go of his leg and let his hand, too, fall to the ground, next to Snape’s.

He kept moving his hips up, pressing his arse to the ground, his cock sliding, rubbing almost against the elastic over his hipbones.

Severus' hand touched the back of his fingers. One gentle stroke, barely a second long, but Harry grasped at it like a drowning man for a rope. He moaned loudly and clutched his hand around Snape’s, fingers searching out his, tangling into each other.

He turned his head to the side again. Snape was smiling at him, his black eyes watching Harry’s face as he struggled against the intense pleasure, moan after moan slipping past his teeth.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, overwhelmed with that face, with the gentle, loving expression he saw there. Severus’ thumb caressed his hand calmingly, but the touch had the exact opposite effect. Harry gripped the warm hand harder, almost crushing the bones, but Snape didn’t say a word, didn’t pull away, never. Severus just kept watching him, black eyes drinking in Harry’s pleasure.

Harry pushed up so firmly, his cock all but pierced through his briefs. He keened, feeling himself drifting closer to orgasm. His head lolled back, his eyes closed but he knew Snape would be still watching him. His shoulder blades pulled painfully together as his back arched from the moss covered ground and hard roots. His prick was leaking so much precome he felt the whole front of his underwear wet.

“Touch yourself,” whispered Severus, his velvet voice husky.

“You,” Harry moaned back ardently. “You do it... Touch me…” His own voice was desperate and begging.

Snape exhaled roughly and let go of Harry’s hand, then he slid his palm firmly over Harry’s belly then down, fingertips peaking under the waistband, hesitating for a moment. Harry thrust up, his cock sliding sleekly on his skin, finding way towards less resistance, the head of his cock pushing against Snape’s fingertips.

They both moaned harsh and fervent and needy as Snape slid his hand over Harry’s length, pressing his cock down to his belly. Harry kept rolling his hips, while pushing his briefs now lower with his free hands. His cock twitched in Snape’s hold as cool air first touched it, but it didn’t have time to feel cold.

Severus’ fingers were burning him, gripping him now fully. The hand fisted around his manhood moved up and down, all the way from his balls, up, twisting around his head. Snape massaged the glans with the soft pad of his palm, over and over, fingers giving pressure from the other side.

“Wait,” said Snape, Harry barely heard him, but then the hand disappeared from his cock and the loss left him empty for a moment. He keened, his grunts needy as he press his heels into the moss, but he wouldn’t touch himself.

Instead, he looked aside to see what Snape was up to. He was wetting his thumb, swiping spit from his tongue, then as if only realizing what he was doing, he stopped for a moment. Harry knew why and moaned harshly. Snape just tasted _him_. And he liked it, given his wicked grin and another smaller lick on his palm.

“Fuck…” Harry grunted. “Oh fuck…”

Severus returned his hand and Harry watched him as after a couple of long strokes, he held Harry’s penis up with only his fingertips around the glans. Then ever so slowly, his fingers were sliding gently up and down just on that sensitive skin, the tip of Harry’s cock poking the middle of his palm. The rubbing became faster, the grip of the fingers slightly tighter and Harry wanted to cry, scream. Fucking hell, Snape was edging him on the brink of orgasm. This was pure pleasure and hell at the same time.

“Don’t hold back,” Severus said softly. “There’s no one around to hear you.”

The cries broke out of Harry almost instantly, his shouts frightening the peace of the woods. Birds flew up, bushes rustled and Harry whimpered and cried loudly.

The fingers never stopped. The sensation was almost painful now. He was clawing the dirt, fingers digging into moss.

Then Severus spoke again, closer now, almost at Harry’s ears. “Come on me,” he whispered and his hand return to stroking Harry’s full length with a tight grip.

Harry turned immediately towards Snape with his whole body, knowing those words, that voice and that hand would make him come sooner than a cock up his arse. The hand jerked around his prick madly, went down on it, rubbed his balls, then came up again. Harry moved his hips, thrusting into that tight fist with small prods as slowly the pressure of his orgasm was gathering in his whole body.

He could feel Severus’ forehead press against his temple. He turned towards it, tilting his head slightly.

“Mmm… ahh, yeah,” Harry grunted continuously as fingers twisted around the head of cock, wet and sleek and then with a sharp cry he was coming, shooting his semen on Snape’s bare tummy.

Harry felt fingers in his hair, hot breath on his lips and the next moment, Severus was kissing him, pulling him closer with his other hand.

Harry’s mind screamed “Yes!” which had nothing to do with the ceaseless ripples of pure bliss that was rushing through his whole body in waves, but everything to the gentle touch of those soft lips. He kissed back sloppily, not quite able to concentrate until his orgasm had subside. He just lazily nibbled on Snape’s mouth, his own hands gripping into the slim neck and the long black hair.

Boneless and mindless, he couldn’t help but fall down, splayed halfway over Snape, one leg between his, arm across his chest.

Birds peeped and chirruped some louder, some sharper, some trilled, some hooted. Harry wondered just how many types of songs existed among these trees, all different, and yet all seemed to receive an answer sooner or later. The gentle breeze carried the sound of rustling trees and brushes, the creek nearby gurgled, rushing past stones.

The creek…

Harry’s foggy brain realized the word held some importance, but his orgasmic bliss was still dulling his mind.

Severus caressed his back softly. Harry nuzzled his chest. The scent of earth, dirt, herbs and grass wafted around them with the heavy mix of semen and sweat. Harry rather like that scent. He liked Severus' scent. He liked it during training when it was all sweaty and harsh, and afterwards when they had a pint and he smelled of his shampoo and soap. Clean and fresh like that creek they had-

“The creek!” he cried pushing himself up suddenly, looking down on Severus, who grunted painfully when Harry’s palm pressed into his ribs.

“Yes,” Snape said then, peaking through his eyelashes. He was smiling softly.

“The creek next to our tent!” Harry tried to explain, but his thoughts were too fast and his brain too fuzzy.

“Yes,” Severus repeated now almost laughing. “It runs nearby.”

Harry shook his head, something telling him, there was something here he had to understand. He leaned up as much as he could, hoping that getting his head into vertical position might help. It did.

“You knew?” He asked looking down on Snape.

“Of course I did,” Severus answered grinning, his chest underneath Harry’s hand shaking with laughter. “I found it, that’s why I came back for you.”

“But…” Harry gaped. “Why… why didn’t you say so?”

Snape shrugged. “A Slytherin never reveals his true intensions.”

“You,” Harry hissed, hastily pulling up his underwear and pants. “YOU!” he shouted, straddling Snape, who never stopped smirking. “You bloody bastard! You sodding-!“ His insults died off the moment it got to his mind where exactly was he sitting. Or rather on _what_. “You- oh. You’re hard,” he noted softly. He rolled his hips, gently pressing down on Snape’s cock, wanting to feel its whole length.

Severus hissed slightly as he breathed, “Don’t tell me you’re surprised.”

“This,” Harry rolled his hips again, “isn’t really what surprises me. This, however,” he bent forward and kissed Severus, this time deepening the kiss with pushing his tongue through compliant lips for a few moments, before he pulled back. “Now _this_ surprised me.”

“Then let me surprise you some more,” said Severus before he kissed Harry again. This time there was nothing gentle about it, nothing soft. They kissed hard and needy, claiming what had been deprived from them for so long. Hand shifted on Harry’s body as Snape followed his tongue inside his mouth, grabbed into his unruly hair, fingertips pressed down on his scalp, pulling him further down onto Snape.

Harry too, buried his hand into the long curls, loving the sensation of them flowing through his fingers. He pushed down again, rolling his hips, feeling even through his pants the outline of Severus’ long, hard cock. His own prick twitched all but forgetting its previous performance only minutes ago, signalling that it was probably ready for another go.

Severus grabbed into Harry’s ass, five fingers dipping firmly into the muscled buttock. He pushed up, pressing Harry down in the meanwhile, making both of them grunt madly.

“Why the fuck did you dress?” Snape murmured so quietly Harry suspected that was supposed to be only a thought. The fingers kneaded his arse, grasping his flesh every time Snape thrust up, palm rubbing hard against him while beneath him Snape’s cock was poking him insistently through black jeans. He reached between their bodies drew his palm over Snape erection, his fingers digging into the harsh material to feel up the sides as well.

“Undo me,” came the plea and Harry looked down on Snape, placing small kisses on the side of his face. The black eyes were closed now, lips thin as a razor, eyebrows furrowed.

With one last kiss onto those sweet lips, Harry sat up on Snape’s thighs. He took his time as he unhooked the black belt, popped open the button then ever so slowly pulled the zipper down. He reached between the flies, his fingers sneaking teasingly under the black underwear, caressing the warm skin right underneath the rubber band. Snape’s breathing hitched, but he didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes yet. Harry on the other hand watched him, green eyes hungrily roaming the body below him. Chest heaving, shirt still pulled up, flat, slightly hairy belly covered still with Harry’s drying spunk, hands grabbing into moss and roots – that was Severus Snape at the moment and Harry loved every inch of him. To shake that scary thought out of his head, Harry finally reached beneath those layers of pants, his fingers sliding over hot, hard flesh.

Severus moaned, then the air got stuck in his lungs for a second and a silent cry escape his lips. Harry tucked down the pants just enough so he could pull out Snape’s cock and bollocks. He didn’t know why the mostly dressed Snape with only his cock hanging out turn him on so much, but hell it did. His fingers caressed the hard flesh, sliding up, twisting around the head then going down. His grip was firm but his moves slow. There was no need to rush things, after all.

Severus opened his eyes and watched Harry sitting on his legs, jerking a hand around his prick. Harry tilted his head slightly and smiled.

“Is that good?” He asked softly, brushing his thumb over and over the soft glans.

“Mmm,” Severus hummed, his voice dark and melodic, his lips curving up.

Harry bit his lips between his teeth and moved his left hand over Severus’ belly, caressing his skin. His fingers sneaked upwards, dipping under black shirt, brushing gently over muscles, then ribs until he found a nipple. He stroked it harshly with his thumb, his hand splayed across Snape’s chest, fingertips playing with soft hair. Severus’ eyes closed for a moment as he sighed ardently, his hips pushing up, cock sliding more hastily between Harry’s fingers. A second later, the black eyes were back on Harry, watching him intently, never missing a motion.

“Come here,” said Severus, beckoning Harry closer, holding out a hand expectantly.

Harry pressed the long erection against Snape’s belly as he slid over the half-naked torso himself too, pulling up his shirt in the meanwhile so that Severus' cock would be trapped between their naked skin. Severus grunted and thrust up again, his cock surging up against Harry’s abdomen, who smiled at the eager contact.

Harry lowered himself onto Severus, who drew an arm around the younger man’s back to yank him down to himself. Their lips crushed against each other as they shared hungry kisses, but every time Harry moved pressing down against the hard manhood, Severus gasped into his mouth, his teeth ravaging Harry’s already swollen lips.

Severus’ tongue lured Harry’s back into his mouth, then trapped it, while he sucked on it eagerly. Harry grunted, the sensation evoking a desperate need in him to see Snape’s tongue playing with something else.

“Suck yourself,” he moaned against Severus lips, which in response pulled into a smile. He felt Severus nod and the surge of desire that rushed through Harry made him shove back Severus' rising body against the ground and kiss him senseless, while rubbing his belly to a hard, needy cock.

Snape chuckled darkly and grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pushing him back. They kissed again and Severus lead Harry’s right hand back over his cock. Harry gripped the base, just as he had seen Severus do it two nights ago and made the long erection stand straight up.

Severus drew five fingers through his hair, sleeking it back, giving Harry a clear view, his right hand went behind him to help him bend forward.

“Watch,” he said smugly at last as he leaned down again, his mouth open. And Harry did just that, he didn’t even blink as he watched the single most arousing thing he had ever seen happen again. Severus gave the head a small lick, smirking ever so lightly, black eyes looking up at Harry, then his lips went around the glans. Harry jerked up his hand, his grip almost deadly around the hard cock and Severus moaned harshly.

Severus swirled his tongue around the head of his prick, watching as Harry licked his own lips. Harry slithered further down on Snape’s leg, lying halfway across one of Severus’ thigh. They were eye to eye and Harry could see when Snape realized what he was about to do, because the black eyes went wide suddenly and a low, lustful whimper slid out from Snape’s mouth that was still filled with his own cock.

Harry grinned wickedly as he leant down, lying his head over Snape’s crotch, his lips only an inch from the hard erection. Looking up Harry could see Severus closing his eyes for a moment as he let his prick slide out from his mouth. He was panting but he still managed to press out, “If you do that, I’m going to come.”

Harry’s grin was bright and more mischievous than ever. “Isn’t that what we want?” he said and licked across the base of Snape’s dick.

Severus groaned harshly, and Harry drew a hand around the back of Snape’s neck to help him stay bent over his cock. Harry licked and kissed the side of the long erection, the tastes and scents slowly filling up all his senses. Snape was licking the head again, his tongue making fast swipes across the glistening skin, tip pressing against the slit. Harry moved slowly upwards, Severus was whining, knowing how this will end. Harry reached the glans, his tongue was teasing the bulging head, licking off a mix of precome and saliva. Snape was now continuously whimpering, his moan stifled as his mouth was open, his tongue stroking, pressing down, and brushing slightly against something coarser then the soft, velvety skin of the glans.

Harry went for it, keen, deep growl breaking up from his throat, as he swept his tongue against Snape’s, licking cock and tongue at the same time. His hand grasped into Severus' long hair, pushing him further down, as they both sucked on the head, tongues swirling against each other, inside the other’s mouth, over wet, velvety flesh.

Severus shivered and tensed and the next second he was coming inside his own mouth, his spunk dribbling out from the corner of his lips. Harry licked eagerly at the white stripes, the salty taste making him shiver too. With one last lick, Snape straightened languidly. Harry pressed his lips against his, hoping for a short kiss but instead he received a lazy long one. He was pulled over Severus again as the man laid back onto the ground, then to his surprise, Harry was thoroughly cuddled. One arm around Harry’s back, the other buried in his unruly hair, Severus pressed his head to the crook of Harry’s neck and rested for a while, letting the blissful sensation pass over him.

Harry waited patiently, caressing the limp body beneath him, wherever he could: black hair, sharp cheekbones, long neck, strong arm.

“I could fall asleep,” mumbled Snape minutes later, his voice rough as if he indeed would have been asleep.

“You probably shouldn’t,” Harry remarked, nuzzling Severus. “I’m pretty sure I already have about seven spiders in my hair.”

Severus cracked open one eye, and looked at Harry’s hair. “Oh, yes, I can see them. A rather handsome family. All fifty-six legs and eyes.”

Harry’s nape prickled and he pushed himself up, hands running wildly through his hair, messing it up even more. He glared down at Snape. “I hate spiders,” He groused.

“Come back here,” said Severus, pulling Harry down. “I might not have a wand, but I can still scare some spiders away. Or flick them off you, if they dare attack.”

Harry looked warily on the mossy ground next to them, afraid to look into the black eyes, knowing that would mean facing some earlier sentiments, for which he wasn’t yet ready. Giving up, he simply crashed back onto Snape.

“We should go back soon,” he noted.

“Soon,” came the murmured answer from beneath him. “Just stay here for now. Let me feel the weight of your body. Let me hold you for a while.”

Birds chirped and beeped, chirruped and tweeted, the creek gurgled not far away, leaves rustled in the gentle breeze and Harry stayed exactly where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That's it for now. The next chapter might come next year or next month.**
> 
> **Love you all :)**

**Author's Note:**

> **Opinions? I feel like I should hide under my covers for a couple of weeks now...**


End file.
